


His Voice

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Night Vale Community Radio, Science Boyfriends, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Sex, Sexual Content, Snapshots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Carlos arrived in Night Vale, his life was undeniably changed. After meeting a somewhat strange radio host with a beautiful voice, he slowly began to feel himself falling in love with Cecil Palmer.<br/>This story is comprised of 9 snapshots throughout Carlos's life in Night Vale; starting from the moment of his arrival, continuing throughout his infatuation with Cecil, and their developing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, this is three months in the making so here we go. I just really love Cecilos, okay?

The sand was pushed gently across the barren streets by a hot desert breeze. The sun was beating down hard and heavy against the earth, setting the sand and endless desert ablaze. The sky was a bright and endless blue, stretching over the town and as far into the distance as the eye can see.

As Carlos made his way through the seeming uninhabited streets, he could not help but wonder if this place was worth the journey that he and his team of scientists had taken to get here. He had heard strange rumors about the town of Night Vale, but so far there had not been any sign of the citizens of this town, apart from the feeling of being watched, the occasional rustle of window blinds when he looked toward some of the houses, and whispers that always seem to be coming from right behind him.

Carlos was a Hispanic man of average height. He had tanned skin with dark, thick, and wavy hair that was slightly messy and reaching down a little past his ears. He wore glasses, a red and black plaid shirt, a faded pair of blue jeans, and a long white lab coat that kept getting caught in the desert wind.

He spent the day walking about the town and after a while came across the city hall. After explaining himself to the mayor, the first actual human that he had seen since he entered the town, he was able to schedule a press conference to speak to the citizens of Night Vale. He could tell that the people living here were not happy with the fact that he was there. Perhaps they were even afraid of him. Carlos wanted them to know that he did not come to cause trouble for the town or to harm anyone and that he was only here with the purpose to study the town and explore the source of so many odd reports.

That evening, it seemed as though the entire town had shown up to the press conference. Of course the entire town had shown up due to it being a mandatory event, but Carlos did not know anything about that. He was under the assumption that the people of Night Vale were just that eager to learn why he was there.

The scientist explained what he was doing. He told the citizens that they were living in a very interesting place and that he simply wanted to observe the town. He made sure to clarify that his stay here was only temporary. Once he had given his announcement, many of the town dispersed quickly, but a decent sized group of citizens stayed behind, each with questions for Carlos or his scientists.

They met many people that night. The names and faces and voices all blended together. It was hard to keep track of everyone. There was an old woman, a farmer, a pawn shop owner, and so many others who bombarded the team of scientist with an endless stream of questions.

It was only as the crowd was beginning to clear that the lead scientist took notice of a lurking man that was standing a bit away from the rest of the crowd. The man was only a little shorter than Carlos, thin, with blond hair. He wore glasses, a white button down shirt, a black vest, and a purple tie, but from how far away he was, those were the only features that Carlos could make out. Those, and the fact that the man had been staring and had probably been at it for a while.

When the last of the other citizens finally walked away, the other scientists also began to head back to the lab. Carlos was about to follow them when he sees from the corner of his eye that the man is still standing off to the side, just watching.

"Hello?" Carlos said, turning toward the man and walking forward hesitantly.

The blond man's eyes widened slightly from behind his glasses and he stepped forward quickly, reaching his hand out for the other to shake. "Hello," the man's voice was deep and lulling as he spoke, "My name is Cecil Gershwin Palmer."

"Carlos," said the scientist, forcing up a big grin as he takes the other man's hand to shake it quickly, "It's nice to meet you."

Cecil went on to explain how he was a radio host of Night Vale's community radio station. He welcomed Carlos to Night Vale and gushed for a few minutes about how great their little desert community was. He talked about how proud he was of the town and urged Carlos to drop by the radio station at some point.

Carlos could tell that the other man was rambling. For a minute he thought that Cecil was working his way around to asking questions about the scientist, but the questions never came. Cecil simply wanted to meet Carlos to introduce himself, and now that he had, he was going on nervously about the best places in town to eat and what the weather was like normally. Cecil's voice was even and smooth. He was articulate and definitely had the voice of a radio host.

Carlos was however a bit confused about the randomness of this person's conversation, but he could not bring himself to complain and instead found himself hanging onto every word that came from the other man's mouth. Even as the two parted ways for the night, the scientist could not seem to get the stranger's voice out of his head.

* * *

"Carlos, try not to stay up all night again," Stan, one of the scientist called across the rented lab space to the lead scientist. Stan had just finished up some paperwork for a lab report and was packing up his things, ready to go to his apartment after another long day of work.

Carlos's head turned toward the other's voice quickly and he waved a brief goodbye as the other man exited the building before he looked back to the work in front of him.

It had been a few months since Carlos and his team of scientist had come to Night Vale. Ever since their arrival they have been hard at work, trying to explain the strange occurrences that happen throughout the town. Like why time does not seem to be the same in this desert as it is everywhere else on the earth, what the strange glowing lights in the night sky could mean, and their most recent topic: why their seismometers were indicating seismic activities when there were clearly no earthquakes.

With all of the strange phenomenons to investigate, Carlos has had little time to socialize with anyone outside of his team of scientists. The only time he left the lab was to run brief errands such as making a public announcement about any progress they have made, asking questions to citizens when they needed eye witness accounts of certain events, or walking down to the community radio station to request that Cecil, supposedly the voice of Night Vale, make an announcement over the radio.

Speaking of the radio, he just noticed that Stan must have left it on when he left. It really would not have been that big of a deal if it had been on any other station. But on this particular station, the community radio station, Cecil Palmer's segment was beginning to start. Carlos was fidgety enough as it was. He was frustrated with his work right now. It was stressful to have such a strange problem that he could not solve. All of this on top of the fact that he could never seem to focus on his work with Cecil's voice coming through the radio's old speakers was too much.

He ran both of his hands through his dark hair, which he had gotten a cut only a few weeks after arriving in Night Vale in order to cope with the impossible heat. Then, he took off his glasses and rubs at his eyes in frustration, keeping his head in his hands and covering his eyes as he listens to the voice on the radio read off some of the weekly announcements.

The scientist really did not care for the news on the community calendar, but he found himself being lulled into the sweet and smooth voice of the strange radio host. He kept his eyes closed, just listening to Cecil talk on the radio for a while. Carlos spent almost an hour like that, in somewhat of a daze as he listened to the calming voice on the radio go on and on about that week's events.

It is not until he heard a loud beeping coming from the seismometer that his head shot up and he realized just how long he had been ignoring his work. He groaned quietly in frustration, standing up and making his way over to the radio to press the off button quickly.

Carlos then turned and made his way back over to the beeping machine on his desk. He needed to focus. He could not be distracted by the voice of Cecil Palmer.

* * *

It was not often that Carlos allowed himself to relax. He was always submerged in his work, doing one thing or another, running tests, taking samples, analyzing data, but tonight was one of the few nights where he was allowing himself a night to unwind.

True, he had been working as hard as ever during the day, using all of his time to carefully watch a clock and, using an astrolabe, comparing the time to the positioning of the sun. It was fascinating work, as the sun never seems to be quite in the right place in this town. Time was weird in Night Vale.

But seeing as the sun has disappeared from the sky for the night, Carlos was allowing himself to take a break. He ate a boxed dinner, which was really all he had time to eat anymore, except when one of his scientists would bring him dinner when they went out for food. After dinner, the scientist put on a white t-shirt and plaid lounge pants, then made his way to bed, laying down, ready for sleep.

Carlos laid in bed for about ten minutes, staring at the ceiling, wide awake. He could not find the reason for not being tired, until he happened to glance over to his bedside alarm clock. 7:14. Time was weird in Night Vale.

The man sighed and sat up in his bed. Most nights he was not able to sleep until late, sometimes not even until early in the morning. Needless to say, at this point his internal clock was not going to let him sleep so early in the evening.

He spent a few moments just trying to think of something for himself to do to occupy his time for a few hours, but could not come up with anything. It was nott as if he had any particular interests or hobbies. He literally spent all of his time doing science. He was a scientist.

Carlos huffed quietly and reached over, turning on the radio on his night stand, then lied back down. He thought that perhaps having something to listen to would help him get to sleep early, but found that the only thing on was the Night Vale Community radio station. All other stations were only broadcasting static in various pitches, aside from one strange station in which a woman was just reading out seemingly random numbers. He went back to staring at his ceiling as he listened to Cecil's voice flow smoothly through the speakers The dark haired man only listened to the broadcast for a few minutes before he started to become restless.

He ran a hand through his still damp hair, turning onto his side and fidgeting. There was always one thing that he could do to pass the time. Something that he has neglected doing in a while, due to how busy he has been. The thought occurred to him for a moment that he should not have been thinking about that sort of thing at all, especially not while listening to Cecil's broadcasts. But, after becoming even more restless, he told himself that it was perfectly healthy and _normal_ behavior as he reached down to push his sleep pants off his hips

If he did not feel guilty before, he definitely was beginning to. His pants were around his ankles and his hand was working quickly against his fully erect member, stroking himself up and down hurriedly. His mouth hung open slightly, letting out raspy breaths and sighs.

Everything inside of him was telling him to turn off the radio. He knew that he should have felt all sorts of wrong. He should have been ashamed of himself. Cecil was a good guy. He was polite, kind, and in good standing with the rest of the town. Carlos respected Cecil. So how was it that he was oddly okay with doing this sort of thing while listening to the other's voice?

It did not take long before the pleasure became too much and his mind was going white with his orgasm as a quiet name escapes his lips.

"Cecil."

* * *

The press conference came to a close only a few minutes after it had started, which was fairly normal in Night Vale with Mayor Pamela Winchell in office. On a normal day she would call anywhere between three to ten emergency press conferences, which usually were not that important. Thankfully, only a few conferences a week were mandatory to attend. This one had been one of them.

As the space below the steps to city hall were beginning to clear, Carlos noticed a familiar radio host approaching him. He accidently locked eyes with the blond man which he immediately regretted, seeing that if he walked in the other direction now he could not claim to have not seen the other man.

Carlos was not avoiding Cecil with the intent of being mean or rude. He really had a deep respect for the "Voice of Night Vale." It is because of this that the scientist found it so difficult to hold conversation with the other man. How could he speak to him so casually when they happened to meet in public, knowing the things that he has done behind closed doors?

The first night that Carlos had touched himself to Cecil's voice opened a door for the dark haired man. It started off with him simply turning on the radio when he needed something extra to get him over the edge, but soon developed into a nightly routine. Recently, the thoughts of Cecil's voice had developed into other thoughts as well. What would it be like to kiss Cecil? To hold him? What did Cecil look like when he awoke in the mornings? How would it feel to hold Cecil's hand in his own?

Now, the only thing he could think about while listening to the radio host talk in person was guilt. So much so that Carlos could not bare speaking to him and avoided him as much as he could. This time though, it seemed as though conversation was inevitable.

"Carlos," Cecil said as he approached the other with a wide smile, "Hello, Carlos."

The scientist could not help but feel as though he was being forced into conversing with the other man.

"I have not seen you in a while," the blond continued as he came to a stop in front of the other man, "Is this a bad time?"

Carlos frowned and glanced to the side, not wanting to meet eyes with the object of his affection. "Of course not," he lied easily, "What can I do for you Cecil?" He struggled to sound professional. It was the only thing that kept some form of normalcy between the two.

"Well," Cecil began as he loosened the tie around his neck. A very faint trace of blush was noticeable over his cheeks. "I understand that you are very busy, especially now, seeing as you have been cooped up in your lab for most of the time." The radio host let out a quiet, almost unnoticeable chuckle. "I was just wondering, if you ever get a break… If you would like to perhaps meet me for dinner at some point? Maybe at the Arby's?"

Carlos stared at Cecil in shock for a moment, trying to understand what has just been asked of him. "Do you mean," he begins hesitantly, "As a-... um-" He could not help but think of how ridiculous he must have sounded to the other.

"As a date," Cecil added helpfully, "Yes. If you can find the time."

Carlos knew that Cecil liked him, but he did not expect to actually be asked out anytime soon.

Carlos wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell the other man that he would love to go on a date with him. But the other part of him did not feel as though he was deserving of going out anywhere with Cecil. Especially not after having done such shameful things to the thoughts of him.

The dark haired man stared at Cecil blankly for a moment, raking his brain for something to say. He wanted so badly to say yes.

"Cecil," he began in a panic, "Have I told you about how weird time in Night Vale is?"

* * *

Carlos was a mess. It had been the longest day of his life so far and he had spent it investigating an "Underground City."

For all of the pain and hurt that he had been through that day, there was only one thing that he knew could make it better. The thought had been on his mind for the past couple of weeks. Ever since Cecil had asked him on a date, he had regretted changing the subject so quickly. He knew he had to make it right. And today, he remembered thinking several times throughout all that he had been through that he might not ever be able to.

Yet here he was, perfectly fine. Sure, he was scraped up and bleeding a bit. But Teddy Williams, the owner of the bowling alley and also apparently a licensed doctor, patched him up and told him that he would be alright. He would live. He had another chance to make it right. And he needed to do it tonight. It was long overdue.

Texting Cecil had been the easy part. He had been a bit unsure about asking the other man to meet him in the Arby's parking lot. It did not sound all that romantic, but it was right across from the Night Vale Community Radio Station and Carlos wanted to meet Cecil as soon as possible.

He waited silently, leaning back against the trunk of his car. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jean to hide them from the cool dessrt air and watched the sand blow slowly across the asphalt of Arby's parking lot.

It was exactly a year ago when Carlos first arrived in Night Vale. He had been so excited to study the strange town and all of the weird occurrences that happened there. But a year of research had left him with hardly any new discoveries. He knew that time did not work right in Night Vale, that there was a house that did not exist in the Desert Creek Housing Development, and he now knew that there was a tiny underground city below Night Vale. But for all of the things that he discovered, he could not quite figure out why any of these things occurred.

One thing that he knew though was that despite his admittedly mediocre discoveries from his time there, he would not give it up for anything. Night Vale was interesting. There was never a boring moment in this small desert community. And he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. This was all the more reason why he wanted to talk to Cecil as soon as he could.

The scientist sighed out quietly, tilting his head backwards to look up at the strange lights above the Arby's. He watches them, about one hundred feet in the air, dancing slowly in the sky.

Carlos heard Cecil approaching before he saw him. He took a deep breath before turning toward the other man. It took a moment for him to explain that he did not call Cecil there for science, but rather because he simply felt as though he needed to see him.

Once the two had settled down together on the trunk of Carlos's car, everything seemed as though it had righted itself. Carlos hesitantly placed his hand on Cecil's knee, while Cecil rested his head on Carlos's shoulder. The brunette could feel that his life would be changing for the better now that he was honest with his feelings toward the other man.

It was strange that the smallest amount of contact such as this could give the two of them both so much comfort. They tilt their heads back slightly, staring in a trance up at the dancing lights above the Arby's. For the first time since they met, Carlos did not need Cecil to say anything.

* * *

"I'd be happy for you to spend the night... If you'd like to, I mean..."

Carlos had not been expecting to hear those words from his boyfriend so early into their relationship. Although they had only been together for a few weeks or so, their relationship had escalated quickly from dates, to kissing, to make outs, and now finally this.

The scientist sat shirtless on his boyfriend's bed and nervously glanced around the room as he waited for the other man.

Cecil had kissed the other man's cheek and told him that he should make himself comfortable and that he was welcome to undress if he would like, but he did not have to if he did not want to. He was told several times that he did not have to, before a very flustered Cecil disappeared into the bathroom.

It was about five minutes later when the bathroom door finally opened again, and Cecil peaked his head out of the crack in the door. His normally pale face was a deep red, likely from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said quietly, finally allowing the door to swing open the rest of the way. Cecil was dressed only in his underwear, glasses, and a light purple bathrobe that he had tied tightly around himself. "I wasn't going to wear-" he started, looking down and fidgeting with the robe tie anxiously, "I got nervous. It's been awhile since I've done anything like this and you're just so perfect and I'm-"

"Cecil," Carlos interrupted his boyfriend with a gentle smile, "I get it. It's been awhile for me too. Just relax okay?" Despite his calming words, the brunette could feel his heartbeat quickening. He stretched his hand out to the other man. "Come sit by me, alright? We can take it slow."

Carlos coaxed the other man to sit beside him, holding a pale hand in his own tan one. He leaned in to kiss Cecil's cheek, then pecked his lips gently. One kiss turned into two, and after a moment, their lips began to move together slowly. Carlos's hand went up to cup the side of Cecil's face, and two nervous hands moved to rest on both of Carlos's bare shoulders.

Kissing Cecil was absolutely dizzying. It was always slow and sweet and never prying or insistent, though tonight there was underlying heat and intention in their kiss.

Soon Carlos found himself over his lover. He was pushing the robe off of Cecil's shoulders to kiss down his neck messily, then to his collar bone. He felt two hands slide their way into his hair to card through it gently. His lips continued to move messily at his boyfriend's neck and shoulder while his hands worked their way down Cecil's chest and carefully undid the tie holding his robe closed.

Minutes later, the two naked bodies were pressed together, hands roaming over each other's foreign skin as if the only thing that mattered was being able to touch as much of the other as they could. They could not contain their happiness at the intimacy between them. They found themselves grinning through their kisses, practically laughing with giddiness as they explored each other's bodies.

When Carlos entered Cecil that night, he could not help but get lost in the quiet noises that poured from his lover's lips. Gasps and moans filled the room, steadily getting louder as time went on.

"Carlos," Cecil groaned quietly, making the man above him shudder with pleasure.

It was almost unbelievable to the scientist. He had thought about this scenario so many times. He had pictured the radio host beneath him, moaning his name in the alluring voice that Carlos has always loved. A few months ago he would not have even considered that he would one day be with Cecil like this, and now he cannot imagine being without him.

Carlos pants quietly, thrusting into the blond below him a little faster, pulling a string of moans and pleads from his lips. One of his hands moved to stroke his lover's member quickly with his thrusts, and the other reaches down to lace his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"Oh god-" Cecil pressed his lips to Carlos's messily before moaning out a quiet, "I love you."

* * *

"I love you." Carlos grinned happily and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He walked past Cecil and into their new apartment, setting down the last cardboard box in the middle of the unfurnished floor beside several other boxes. He straightened up and looked around the room with a smile before turning around to see Cecil still leaning in the doorway of the apartment, a soft smile on his face.

Carlos could not help but laugh slightly as he walked back over to his boyfriend. He rested both of his hands on the other man's hips and took a couple of steps backwards, guiding him into the room. "Welcome home, sweetie," he said with a smile as he pulled Cecil in closer to peck his lips.

He felt his boyfriend's lips curl up into a smile and two arms circle around his waist to hug him close. Then the other man pulled away slightly. "It's not exactly home yet, Carlos... We haven't even unpacked yet."

Carlos grinned and pressed his forehead to Cecil's for a moment, smiling fondly at his lover, comfortable in the silence between them before finally speaking up. "We're together. So we are home." He pressed a brief kiss to Cecil's cheek, then stepped away.

"You're the sweetest," the blond said softly, smiling fondly as he turned to watch his boyfriend walk over to the boxes on the floor.

Carlos cannot hide a grin as he sat on the floor, dragging one of the boxes across the hardwood floor, closer to himself. He then stopped suddenly and tilted his head back to look up at his boyfriend. "Did you hear that?"

Cecil paused for a moment. "Did I hear what?" he asked carefully, taken aback by the strange question. He held his breath, listening intently for a moment but was only met by the sound of the soft buzzing from outside. "Carlos, I hear nothing."

"It sounded like it came from the bedroom... You should go check on it, Ceec," Carlos said insistently, making sure to not look at his lover so that Cecil could not see the wide grin on his face.

The scientist listened as the other sighed behind him, then turned and headed toward the bedroom. The grin on his face became even wider when he heard the bedroom door opening, a gasp from Cecil, then a few tiny barks as a black and white Border Collie pup runs out of the bedroom.

"Carlos! There is a dog in our house!" Cecil said with wide eyes, dropping to his knees on the floor quickly and opening his arms to the small dog.

The small animal circles the room, running up to Carlos for a moment before bounding toward Cecil.

"Well," Carlos began, turning to face his boyfriend with a grin, "We're starting a new life together, and I was thinking that now is as good of a time as any to get a dog."

Cecil was scratching gently behind the puppy's soft floppy ears, cooing quietly to it when he realizes what Carlos had said. "Wait," Cecil looked over to his boyfriend, eyes wide with happiness, an uncontrollable smile taking over his face, "He's our dog? You got us a dog?" The blond could hardly mask the excitement in his voice.

The dark haired man nodded, smiling as he moved closer to his boyfriend. "Yep," he said happily, "What do you want to name him?"

Cecil stared at the man in front of him with a grin and wide eyes, barely able to contain his excitement as he looked down at the dog, then back to his lover. He grinned, watching the tiny dog shake its head, ears flopping as it did so and stumbling a bit with the shake. Then, it took off running around the main room of the apartment again.

The look on Cecil's face was one of complete joy. Carlos thought that this was probably the happiest that he had seen the radio host in a while. He heard Cecil laugh with giddiness and it was easily one of the most beautiful sounds that Carlos could even fathom.

Then the radio host lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Carlos quickly in a tight hug.

* * *

Carlos had laid down to sleep almost two hours ago. He had been very tired from a long day in the lab, testing out some of his theories about time and space but not managing to discover anything new.

The scientist had gotten home fairly late that evening. It was almost 10 P.M. when he entered the apartment to be greeted by an overly energetic barking collie. Pavlov had grown quite a bit since they first got him when he was a puppy. He was not quite full grown, but he did get much bigger over the course of the past five months.

Carlos walked the dog outside, then went back in and got ready for bed quickly. He showered and washed up, then dried off and pulled on a pair of Cecil's lounge pants since he had not done laundry in a while and his boyfriend never complained about Carlos wearing his clothes.

He lied down in bed, turning on the radio on his nightstand to listen to his boyfriend's voice speak soothingly through the speaker. He smiled softly to himself as he made himself comfortable under the blankets of their bed, quickly joined by Pavlov curling up at his feet.

Carlos closed his eyes, imagining the radio host in the room with him, slowly becoming more tired as the soothing voice continues to speak. He managed to make it to the end of the show without dozing off, grinning tiredly to himself as he listened to Cecil bid his listeners a goodnight before reaching over to turn off the radio.

Only a few minutes later, he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. Without a second thought, he picked it up and checked the new text message from his boyfriend, squinting slightly at the brightness of his phone screen in the dark room.

_Hey Gorgeous. Just got done with the show. I'll be home in about an hour so don't wait up for me. You need your rest._

Carlos smiled softly at his phone screen, chuckling quietly to himself at the absurd amount of emojis that his boyfriend used in the message. There was at least two of each different colored heart along with several kiss emojis and a cat.

_Okay Cecil. The show sounded great. I'll see you in the morning honey. Love you._

Carlos thought a moment before adding a bee emoji.

_Get it? Honey. ;p_

He only had to wait a moment before another message was coming through.

_Lol yes I get it. What a "scientifically accurate" joke. :p Go to bed now. I love you too._

Carlos grinned at the phone screen, sending one last heart to his boyfriend before setting it down on his nightstand again. He smiled softly, and pulled a pillow into his arms to bury his face into it. With that he slowly started to doze off.

Usually, Carlos was a heavy sleeper. Cecil often picked on him for being able to sleep through most noises. But lately, the brunette had become so accustomed to his boyfriend sleeping with him that it was hard for him to get a good night's sleep without the comforting weight of the other man in the bed. So when the apartment door opened quietly and a set of footsteps made their way down the hall, Carlos was awake enough to register that his boyfriend had come home. He heard the footsteps enter their room, and shuffle about as Cecil got ready for bed. Finally, he felt the bed shift as the blond scooted into bed behind him.

Carlos smiled softly, feeling two arms wrap around his waist from behind and a quick kiss being pressed against the back of his head. He felt the warmth of the other man as Cecil molded his body against Carlos's.

"Welcome home," Carlos said drowsily, moving his hands to hold onto Cecil's arms around his naked waist.

The blond let out a quiet noise of surprise, seemingly caught off guard by the other man still being awake at this hour. Nevertheless, Cecil smiled widely, pressing a couple of kisses to the back of Carlos's neck gently. The other man's long curls tickled his nose slightly, only making him grin more.

"It's good to be home," he said in a sigh of content, whispering in the quiet room, "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

"Couldn't sleep without you." Even as Carlos said this, he felt himself grow drowsier.

"You're too sweet," Cecil smiled softly, holding tighter to his lover. "Carlos?" Cecil waited for a quiet hum of recognition to come from the other man before he continued to speak. "I love you. I know that I say that a lot, but it's because it's true. I just don't want you to ever forget. I just can't believe that we're together like this. Every day with you just feels like a dream come true, Carlos," Cecil grinned tiredly, hugging the brunette tighter, "I want to be with you forever."

Carlos slurred something sleepy and unrecognizable and he turned in his lover's arms, tangling their limbs as he hugged around Cecil's waist with one hand and took one of Cecil's hands with the other. "Cecil, you're the love of my life," he said as he pressed his forehead to the blond's, "We're going to be together forever. Now get some rest, beautiful."

* * *

_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Cecil Palmer. I'm off doing some important journalistic work. Or maybe just petting Khoshekh. But either way, leave me a message._

"Cecil, hey. Um, it's Carlos. I– I hate that I got your voicemail, but listen, I figured it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh please leave a review ;-; this took me forever XD I'm really happy with how it turned out though. Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Check out my page, I plan on writing a looot more Welcome to Night Vale Fics in the future, including more Cecilos along with Cecearl and Kevin x Desert bluff's Carlos.  
> (also if anyone wants to draw fanart for this story or any of my fics I'll love you forever okay?)
> 
> Again please leave a comment. It means so much to me.


End file.
